worldbuilding_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation History
Ancient History Times Before During the oldest known time, there were the Old Gods'' , Devils and Primordials stuck in a never ending battle of domination. The Universe was made up of a chaotic central mass of discharging, raw magic & energy surrounded by a ring of dead mass, rubble and residue from the chaotic center. Old Gods were, in a way, the most neutral faction of the three, generally desiring mostly to simply create and experiment with there powers, creating various creatures and a beasts. Devils were one of the only lawful beings in the Times Before, and fought to bring the first 'order' to the galaxy. Primordials are beings of chaotic, raw elemental power. They have no major goal, and simply destroy everything they see, and work to convert everything into an elemental chaos Very few beings from this time exist today. New Gods New Gods arrived, and with armies of angels led by archangels, assaulted the center, working to subdue the three factions. They began with Old Gods, concentrating all there power on them. They eventually made an agreement, with the Old Gods giving up a great amount of there power in return for small sanctuary realms in the Outer Ring. New Gods then went to the Primordials, but could not beat them in force. Instead, the Old Gods worked and began to isolate the Primordials, eventually forcing them into a small, distant pocket, before magically sealing it. By now, only the Devils remained. Knowing they couldn't win, they began working to taint the New Gods. The Devils managed to corrupt angels and create a dark seed. Once they were done, they surrendered to save themselves. The New Gods took the remaining nine Devil generals and threw them into a prison that would become known as the Nine Hells. Rule of New Gods The New Gods, now that they had established themselves as the ruling force, began to work to organize the chaos. A violent mass of magic & elemental force in the center, a ring of rubble residue and ruin. Small planar forces drifting around the center. New Gods create their own homes and for the ideals of alignment -Mount Celestia LG -Bytopia NG, LG -Elysium NG -The Beastlands NG, CG -Arborea CG -Ysgard CN, CG -Limbo CN -Pandemonium CN, CE -(LOST PLANE) > Abyss CE -Carcei NE, CE -Hades NE -Gehenna NE, LE -The Nine Hells LE -Acheron LN, LE -Mechanus LN -Arcadia LN, LG New Gods begin to bring unity to central chaos. Take the elemental chaos & took the most powerful Earth, Fire, Water and Air Primordials and set them into four corners of the region. Eventually the gods created a safety bubble in the center, were all the elements acted equally upon one another. The New Gods would work to mold this land into an experiment. They created many beings, some which thrived, others failed. The New Gods allowed the Old Gods to create almost freely in a mirror region known as the Wildlands for a time, and the New Gods used the Shadowfell to banish creatures tainted by Devils as they were found. In an attempt to control there new domain without managing everything, they created titans to rule over smaller regions and aspects. = Ancient History = Aboleth Existing since the beginning of time and hiding from conflict and chaos, the Aboleths emerged in the settling peace and spread across the central regions. Aboleths were kept at bay away from the Wildlands, but gained easy access into the Shadowfell. The Aboleth slave empire began to creep into the ''Elemental Plane through the Underdark, which led to three major battles. -''((fire))'' -''Air Princes vs (??)'' - ((Water)) - ((Earth)) These large and sudden battles drew the attention of the New Gods, who sent in Angels to return the order as it was. The Second Crusade began, with Angels mercilessly and recklessly the Aboleths and there servants, causing mass chaos and a power vacuum. The angels left once they felt the Aboleths were no longer a problem, and they sealed the tear they entered through in the begining, causing some Aboleths and many of there servants to be trapped, hiding in the Underdark or Shadowfell. The Gods, feeling they need more control over there creation, so they created the Vaati, with the help of the Old Gods. The Vaati would act as martials and rulers of the Elemental planes, eventually creating Aarakocra as there warriors and servants Mind Flayers Rose from the power vacuum caused by The Second Crusade, and proceeded to take over the ruins of the Aboleth Empire, re-enslaving many of the Aboleths slaves, and taking new slaves for themselves. They worked differently, and instead of expansion, they simply took what was there, and worked to connect it back to the Far Realms with portals. Angels began to be suspicious as our world began to loose population as people were taken below as slaves. Gods sent Angels in, who this time, during The Third Crusade, when full fire and fury, tearing our world, through to the Underdark asunder. They created massive ravines into the Underdark to allow ease of access to the Mind Flayer temple-cities, they burned any creature they found with holy light, and they brought great fire, hell-storm and ruin to the world. ((Enslaved Gith)) The Wildlands and Shadowfell though managed to remain decently safe, as the Fey creatures of the Wildlands kept themselves protected, destroying encroaching evil with the help of Old Gods, and the Shadowfell simply accepted these creatures, and the New Gods couldn't care less about it. It would take centuries for the world to re-establish itself after The Third Crusade. The Wildlands and Shadowfell began to seep in as there were no major powers preventing them from expanding. First Fey such as Elves, Gnomes and Centaurs enter during this time, along with creatures from the Shadowfell such as Vampires (??) (??). These creatures remained hidden and in the shadows. Giants & Dragons Managed to rise due to being hidden in mountains during The Third Crusade, or hid out in Elemental Planes or Wildlands. Came to resettle ruined world and began building there own empires. There was a great Dragon-Giant War that was the outcome of slowly brewing tensions between the two over land, religion, and resources. Both factions were eventually ruined beyond repair, and fell into chaos. Little is known, as a great majority of there ruins were destroyed, or taken by other races and heavily altered and survivors of that time are few. There wars cause great fracturing across the land. Before the Age of Dragons & Giants there was only one, great landmass. Due to there waring, the world fractured multiple times, and the landmasses are said to now slowly drift. Mountains that once existed were brought to the earth, and new mountains rose. Valleys will be buried and collapse, while new ones are carved. A short time of chaos, in which there were no large empires ruling. Dwarves & Dragonborn Both these races rose up from the ruins of there old masters. Dwarves began to gather in the ruins of the great giant cities and forts across great planes, foothills and mountains and making there homes in the giant halls that were once occupied by there Giant masters. They had access to great veins of ores and metal forges once used by Giants. Dragonborn spread into the caverns and towers that there dragon masters once lived in, and were given access to the great libraries and vast wealth that there Dragon lords once ruled. These two powers continued to grow into the shells of there masters empire, but eventually would experience the same faith as there masters, eventually battling one another and loosing a majority of there power. The countless wars and battles between the two, which never reached the scale of the Dragon-Giant War, would drain the resources of the two factions. The Dwarves, feeling distasteful of the overworld, burrowed into there underground caves and tunnels, isolating themselves. The Dragonborn people moved to the top of there isolated towers and mountain temples, isolating themselves from others, believing the overworld wasn't worthy of there power, and feared that if magic became common to other peoples, wars would be inevitable. Rise of Humans humans rise from shadows after living primitive lives often abused and enslaved by other races for thousands of years. Eventually, a king of a militaristically powerful central kingdom suddenly expanded. After conquering many of his smaller neighbors, he married three women to gain claim to the three largest neighbors. Queen Katerin, ruler of Norvryger, a realm to the far north, became queen after killing her father. With the help of the Emperor, who gave her a small army and funds to help unite Norvryger with its neighbor, the Durish people and defeat the Death Knight ___ and his army of the undead, she married the emperor. ((The Teutonic Holy order of Katerin and the people of Norvryger & the Pakani Knightly Order of Katerin and the people of Durland)) Jalana, a pirate queen who captured a few city states under her flag. In return for pledging her lands and marrying the emperor, she received a small fleet, wealth and an army to conquer the remaining city states. Queen Jalana was unique, as before her marriage with the Emperor, she was married to two other husbands, and would marry another one to gain claim over the few remaining city states. Nobles of her line often have there claim disputed, due to her multiple marriages and pirate beginings. A counter often used by her linage is that with her marriage to the Emperor, and there lands becoming, by law, also the Emperors, they became proper nobles and there blood became pure. ((Described as having rough features due to the toll of battle, and a rough personality/nature, causing her to often conflict with her husband and Emperor)) Sylvana was the daughter of a High Elf who married her off to the Emperor in return for the promise that her children would be the only people permitted to rule the forests and elven enclaves within the Empire and a small army to defend and press back against Drow forces slowly pressing up from the Underdark.